List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 9
The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ I don't care if Reicheru hates it. It's awesome! Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Toshio Samo ~ AAH! I hate clowns!!!! #Satoko Samo Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo/Finding Dory Positive #Gemma the Good Witch #Sophie the Otter ~ I remembered watching this at my home in Howdydoo Island, and I even pretended my toy rabbit to be Dory. Can't wait for the sequel! #Orla Birou #Bridget Spotlow-Gabriel ~ Yes! My kind of movie!!! *squeals happily* #Jeanette Inigratte #Jamila Inigratte #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Annabelle Rodkins #Nigel Regunal #Lorenzo Fink #Trent Jumpline #Nicholas Colliant #Adrian Megnet #Alison Hansen #Gus Melville #Gina Melville #Eliana Affan #Eimear Burns #Leighton Mazar #Suja Cap #Hao Cap #Darren Qixxel #Iolana Insider #Erin Gaccre #Samantha Hinkhouse #Bubbles Bedrich Neutral #Katrina Drapino ~ It scared me to death when...Nemo got taken from his coral reef home Negative #Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly ~ DORY??? WHAT KIND OF NAME IS DORY?! 10 burpees! Double time!!! #Another Nicole Birou Jennings ~ VERY VERY STUPID! Supernanny: The Theory Animated (Season 4-present) Positive #Reicheru that Yokai Spirit ~ Here's the War/Gorefest-Guro/Porno that is Season 4-present of Supernanny: The Theory Animated! Dun-dun-dun, God! That song's cool!, Watch the show that has viewers on the edge of their seats, with the people who read the books acting all smug because they already know, it's the abusive show, you keep watching, no matter how many times it hurts you,, full of disturbing imagery like, WWII atrocities, Human experiments, Attempted child murder, more deaths, and that's just the first episode! Travel to Supernannya, were two opposing sides are on the brink of killing each other, starring, Sophie the Otter, an otter who hates her male counterpart's stupidity, Toshio Samo, a character that's so awesome, he performs human experiments, Catherine the Spellcaster, an awesome spellcaster that performs bada**ery, Reicheru the Yokai Spirit, a super-hot ghost that hates the opposing side, Nicole Birou-Jennings, A video gamer chick with one kid that used to misbehave, Satoko Samo, a super-hot heiress who loves her child, and Plankton, a leader of the army alongside the commanders, watch as everyone fights to kill every Gadadhara Bobbalu School teacher, while completely trying to kill them all, seriously, someone should get on that! Watch as this army tries to end the reign of Gadadhara Bobbalu and his team of b****es and p****s, God, if they don't die this season, I'm gonna kill him myself, f***ing hate that man! #Sophie the Otter ~ I prefer the Season 4-present episodes over the first 3 seasons, mainly because it mixes mature content and strong language with 1920's-esque slapstick and humor and the fact that it has slice-of-life stories, which is what many retro cartoons have, but I still like the first 3 seasons. I will only watch the scenes where there's no inappropriate content due to my age. #Annabelle Rodkins ~ I don't like Gadadhara Bobbalu in the series. #Princess Starlight ~ I'm so loving it! Negative #Amelia McCorma ~ It's too inappropriate, it has sex scenes featuring a Japanese man and a Taiwanese woman, a boy performing Mengele Unit 731-like experiments and a North Korean girl killing others! I hope this gets panned sometime soon. Marie Lara-Rutter (Another) Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ Zip your mouth, Samuel! This girl is so bad-***! Ri Min-Li for the win, baby! Negative #Samuel the Otter ~ I told her at least 200 times to take down the f***ing Kim Jong Il, Kim il-sung, and Kim Jong-un potraits in her room, Ri Min-Li, You are a pathetic wreck! What is wrong with you, I tie you with that Jap doctor as the most brutal people, You're a female North Korean prison guard that loves to kill and has no compassion, seriously, Why, YOU'RE NOT IN NORTH KOREA, YOU B****! I WISH YOU DIED IN A TRAIN CRASH, YOU NASTY MESS! Histeria! Negative #Eric Pakton ~ I'm sorry but I do not find this funny, especially the WWII episode, kid Truman with an annoying voice that makes me wanna shove a sword down my throat?! Sexist Roosevelt and Churchill? Demonic Hitler? Mussolini shooting out pasta? Tojo still having the WWII cartoon appearance? That's just wrong! I think the WWII leaders would have heart attacks if they seen this #Huizong Zhungxi ~ (Translation: What the h*** is this?!, I'm sorry, but this, this is horrible, Roosevelt wasn't sexist, why does Harry Truman have a high pitched voice that just wanna makes you shoot yourself in the head, even Churchill hates his high-pitched voice?! Why does Hitler have devil horns and sounds like Satan? Why does Mussolini shoot pasta out of his hands? Why does Tojo have a buck-toothed appearance? Why is Stalin shirtless? Why is Winston Churchill being sexist? Why is Franklin Delano Roosevelt sexist aswell?! Why? Why? WHY?! JUST WHY?!) #Sophie the Otter ~ Animaniacs is a lot better! Glad I never watched the episodes of this poor excuse for a history show! I prefer Liberty's Kids over this every day! #Gemma the Good Witch ~ Not only is Animaniacs a lot better, but Pinky and the Brain is way better than this c***! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ As much I love learning about history, this, they clearly made a show out of packing peanuts (holds a sign saying "This Is S***!") Clearly, this mistake will not be made again, I had more fun watching Hetalia, that is WAY BETTER. #Hiro Shinozawa ~ (Translation: As much I get ridiculed by Americans because of my resemblance to the Japanese stereotypes that you see in American cartoons, you know, the mustache, pince-nez glasses, but I have a full head of hair! This is absolute s***, I'd rather watch the ending of The Champ, I'd rather cry at that, which I never do, sigh, I've been told I resembled Emperor Hirohito or Shōwa, I hate people these days) *Ichiro Tachimi ~ I thought the USA stopped using the buck-tooth Japanese character, I never have been so insulted, no, just no. Sonic 2 XL Positive #Igor the Mii: Why you guys hate this ROM Hack so much? It's just a Hack that Penalizes players from Collecting rings by making Sonic fatter. Even though i hate Fetishes, This ROM hack is nice. Negative #Huizong Zhungxi ~ (Translation: Fat Sonic, oh my god, F***, this is s***s for the birds, he becomes a tub of lard!) #Hiro Shinozawa ~ (Translation: Sonic becomes a fatty, like Jonathan Woods) #Jiao/Jiko Shinozawa ~ (Translation: Why is Sonic so big?) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Well, here goes my traumatised bladder, worse than the OMG RED RINGS hack. #Sophie the Otter ~ Sonic doesn't look right in this game. He's too fat. # Catherine the Spellcaster ~ OMFG! What in the name of Gryffindor have you done with poor Sonic?! A** hits Positive #Samuel the Otter ~ I don't need to use my paws! I can just slap the dumb kids with my tail! Man this exercise is so fun....I DISAGREE WITH YOU, SOPHIE AND GEMMA! Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ This exercise is just abusive! It's harmful to a child! Not to mention sheer torture! # Catherine the Spellcaster ~ this is just sick! #Orla Birou ~ It's so vile, I don't want to see it again! #Princess Starlight ~ Oh my god! (faints) #Annabelle Rodkins ~ Egads! #Courtney Rodkins ~ This is just...ABUSIVE! #Toshio Samo # Gemma the Good Witch # Gemma O'Connell # Nicola Burns # Kevin Sheldon # Louise Strauss # Sam Parkhurst # Kim Tylers #Princess Starlight (Another) #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Tara's Dream Team Band Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ You kids are really talented! Good job! (Claps paws) # Sam Parkhurst # Gemma the Good Witch ~ Whoo hoo! Your father would be absolutely proud of you!!!! Plus your mother is proudly watching you from heaven. Negative #Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly ~ ZIS TEAM OF BLACK RATS IS A PILE OF DONKEY S***! BURN 'EM AT STAKE! #Samuel the Otter ~ I still disagree with you, Sophie! This band has a bunch of whiny n****rs! #Giuseppe Todaro ~ I WILL SPANK YOU TARA, FOR STARTING A STUPID BAND! Chick-Fil-A Positive #Marie Lara-Rutter ~ Although I don't like most fast food places, this is one exception. I know this didn't come from Korea, but I enjoy it. Besides, chicken is good for you most of the time. #Sophie the Otter ~ I still remember going there with my mom ever since I was 4 at a mall somewhere in Howdydoo Island. # Monica Cooke Neutral #Giuseppe Todaro ~ Not a fan but I don't hate it. I prefer KFC over this. In KFC, the food is way better. Negative #Laura Lara-Rutter ~ IT KILLS CHICKENS! I love chickens. They're my favorite birds. I hate seeing them getting killed! #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel ~ This is so motherf***ing bloody wrong! I agree with Laura that it kills chickens! #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: I won't eat any of this garbage! My mom's cooking's a lot better!) #Tariko Kirochu ~ I hate chicken! This place is just gross! #Another Giuseppe ~ I prefer eating vegetables over this. Sorry, CFA fans. #Gemma the Good Witch # Samuel the Otter Male Pregnancy Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ Males don't get pregnant. Period. #Mark Lara-Rutter (Another) ~ (Translation: Oh God, oh god) #Satoko Samo ~ (sing-songly in the tune of Maroon 5's Payphone) (Translation: One more f***ing Law-Luffy Male Pregnancy fanfiction and I'm gonna be sick!) #Huizong Zhungxi ~ (Translation: I have testicles and prostate, not a f***ing womb) #Jiao Shinozawa ~ (Translation: I thought only mommies get pregnant!) # Gemma the Good Witch ~ Please stop it, you're making me sick! Chinese Pirated/Ripoff Games Negative #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: Sorry China, but, GO MAKE YOUR OWN GAMES! It doesn't make you popular!) #Sophie the Otter ~ Show-offs! Disney's Frozen Positive # Sophie the Otter ~ Reicheru Chaiko! Really? Steven Jordan said that Let It Go provided a message to people. I respect your opinion, Reicheru. # Another Nicole Birou Jennings ~ Hurray! #Steven Jordan # Catherine the Spellcaster # Laura Lara-Rutter ~ I don't care what that g**k says about my favorite movie, I love Frozen! I especially love the snowman, Olaf! I also love the reindeer, Sven! You should all start liking Frozen! Let it Go, Let it Go...turn away and slam that door!....For the first time in forever, they'll be magic, they'll be fun...for the first time in forever, I could be notice by someone... #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Neutral #Annabelle Rodkins ~ I HATE LET IT GO! But I love the movie. #Courtney Rodkins ~ The songs in this are so annoying... I love the movie better! Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ WHAT THE F*** IS THE HYPE ABOUT THIS LAME FILM, LET IT GO, LET IT GO, LET IT SHUT THE F*** UP, THAT F***ING SNOWMAN SHOULD DIE, THE SONGS ARE ANNOYING, THEY MAKE ME WANNA TEAR MY F***ING EYEBALLS OUT AND MY EARS, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF I HEAR THOSE C***PY SONGS FROM FROZEN AGAIN, I'M GONNA FLIP! #Samantha Hinkhouse ~ NOOOOO! Please make it stop!!!!! #Jann Simmions ~ SATANIC! #Marie Lara-Rutter ~ The song is annoying, makes me wanna destroy the DVD in the name of the glorious Democratic People's Republic of Korea! I don't like it. # Another Marie - Make it stop! Make it stop!!!!! The song bothered me anyway!!!! # Another Reicheru # Another Kazuki Sato ~ (Translation: One of the reasons why I hate Disney!) # Gemma the Good Witch Build-A-Bear Workshop Positive #Rita Fliany ~ my twin sister Liane and I got our own teddy bear with ballerina dresses and ballet slippers #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ They have Vulpix, Charmander and Pikachu! #Hailey Cloud ~ Ooh, goody! They got My little pony! #Kayla Birou #Haidyn Birou ~ Making my own stuffed bear and dressing it up? A dream come true for me #Another Reicheru #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Laura Lara-Rutters ~ I wanna get my Elsa and Anna bears! #Orla Birou #Samantha Hinkhouse ~ I can customize my teddy bear with sports uniform! #Skyla Birou #Catherine the Spellcaster #Liane Fliane ~ it was so much fun, when me and my twin sister Rita got to pick our own bears, pick a heart, choose the scent and sound...and even dress up our bear #Leighton Langbroek ~ I once had my birthday party there and I got to make my own teddy bear, dress her and pick my own accessories and even name her Angel. #Tariko Kirochu ~ I got my Pikachu over there! I am so glad they have Pokemon! They even have my favorite, Eevee! #Toshio Samo ~ (translation: Did somebody say Pokemon?) #Satoko Samo ~ (translation: Yes, they did. They've got Meowth, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Pikachu, Eevee and Vulpix!) #Another Nicole Birou-Jennings ~ Yes! Those teddy bears and stuffed animals are soooooooooooo adorable! Negative #Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly #Jann Simmons #Samuel the Otter #Giuseppe Todaro #Ada Todaro #Stacie Todaro #Giovanni Todaro Inbetweeners Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Still traumatized after the testicle-hanging-out-of-speedo scene #Sophie the Otter ~ Please excuse me while I get my barf bag! One Piece Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ From manga's most notorious serial killer, comes the TV adaptation of the Sea Map/Pirate's Master's Guide/Ecchi, that is, One Piece, Get ready for a show set in the sixteenth century, where almost everyone dresses like its the twenty-first century! What, one guy was wearing a hoodie, so what? It's pirates who don't look like actual pirates, mostly, beat the s*** out of each other, the main characters, 9 lovable misfits, Monkey D. Luffy, a boy who wants to become pirate king, Usopp, the lying sniper, Nami, the sex object, Zoro, a guy with three swords, Sanji, the love cook, Brook, the second lover boy who's a skeleton, Franky, a cyborg who looks nothing like the Androids in DBZ, really, they look like young adults one you think about it, Nico Robin, the second sex object, they are gonna be allied to, Portgas D. Ace, Luffy's porn star older brother, Trafalgar Law, a super-hot surgeon which everyone loves, d*** he's so fine to me! Eustass Kid, a rocker punk, who's still being an a**hole in a good way, Buggy, a creepy clown no one cares about, Vivi, a blue haired chick that I don't remember her surname, in the sixteenth century, and loads of peole who's names you don't actually remember, it's the abusive show, that people keep watching, full of disturbing imagery like attempted child murder, slavery, and people's arms getting cut off, travel to the Blue Seas and Grand Line, where the recruit nakama and they repeat the process on other people, it's really f***ed up once you think about it, get ready for the show, that you wouldn't let a preschooler watch, cuz, it's not for little kids, except Toshio and his friends of course. #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: F*** yeah!) # Marie Lara-Rutter ~ It's very good, but I think The Simpsons is better. # Ryou Shako ~ (Translation: It's kinda like a history test but with pirates and supernatural powers, kinda like Game of Thrones, with less breasts and more modern, what? It's set in the sixteenth century, yet everyone dresses like it's the twenty-first century) Negative Pokemon: Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Holy s***! I think I played the best games ever made on earth, holy c***, more legends, more fun, more awesomeness, more holy f***! Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon are bada**es! In my games, it's a tradition for me to level a Vulpix, usually a male one up to level 100, it's a honor code for me. # Sophie the Otter ~ It's awesome! Generation III deserves a remake after all in VI! Can't wait for IV's remake in VII! # Catherine the Spellcaster # Igor the Mii: I have 2 boxes full of Rotation 'mons on Alpha Sapphire. Negative #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel ~ But, POKÉMON'S ANIMAL ABUSE! IT TEACHES KIDS BAD STUFF! SATANISM! ANIMAL ABUSE! AND TEACHING KIDS TO HURT THOSE POOR INNOCENT ANIMALS! AND THEY CATCH THEM AND USE THEM AS SLAVES! Nintendo should be closed down forever! That's it! I am running as Mayor and when I do, Pokemon is against the law! Pokemon: Adventures manga Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Honestly, the manga is more violent than the anime, people die, including some of the main characters, but are revived later on, well nearly everyone, the manga is amazing, it's the abusive manga, you keep reading, no matter how many times is hurts you. #Sophie the Otter ~ Pokémon forever! This is so cool! I want to get manga like that! #Catherine the Spellcaster #Princess Starlight #Courtney Rodkins ~ I wish I'm gonna read this manga! Negative #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel ~ No. Just no! Pokémon is so f***ing bad! I don't want to read anything like this! When I run for mayor, Pokemon will be against the law. The police will search every home for any pokemon-related merchandise and confiscate them and the house will be under arrest. Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ If only if I could watch this classic programming block on Cartoon Network as a kid...Wait! YouTube did it for me! What if I should do an adventure series based on it? #Princess Starlight ~ I cannot believe I'm loving this programming block! I remembered this when I was at a younger age! #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ C**P POO C**P POO F***DAYS IS A BETTER TITLE! F*** THIS POOR EXCUSE FOR A BLOCK! PlayStation 2 2004 Holiday Demo Disc Negative #Huizong Zhungxi ~ (Translation: They hadn't checked it before they released it, That Viewtiful Joe 2: Secret of the Black Film destroyed my Soul Callibur 3 save) #Ri Dae-Jung (Another Mark) ~ (Translation: Whatever you do, do not, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, play the Viewtiful Joe 2 demo, don't do it! Remember what I'm saying you Imperialists!) Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ As much as like Cartoon Network, I'm afraid I'm going to have to say that it failed. The levels are dull and need more unique gimmicks, it copies Super Smash Bros., and not to mention that there's not even a single mentioning or appearance of Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters. #Princess Starlight ~ Even thought I liked Cartoon Network, that game plagiarized Super Smash Bros.! #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Mario Teaches Typing Negative #Huizong Zhungxi ~ (Translation: This game makes me wanna tear my testicles out and staple them to the ceiling!) Fashion Police Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ Yuck! They criticize people for what they wear? I only wear a bow, glasses, and a pair of shoes. If the judges come to my face, they will treat me like garbage! #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media